1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and in particular, to selecting a service variation based on caller preference determined prior to a call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abbreviated dialing codes are typically offered by telecommunication carriers to customers to simplify the dialing process for certain services. An abbreviated dialing code often times takes the form of a three-digit code. In some cases, the digits are preceded by a symbol, such as the “*” or “#” symbols. Specialized equipment in carrier networks recognize the abbreviated dialing codes, when dialed, and handle calls accordingly.
Often times, abbreviated dialing codes can be dialed by users to reach a general service that is implemented at a local level. However, the determination of which local variation of a general service to select for a call is typically made based on a call characteristic that is itself determined after the call is placed.
In a common example, many local media outlets market abbreviated dialing codes to callers. For instance, a caller may be able to dial an abbreviated dialing code, such as *-9-5-0, to reach the studio phone line of a radio station that broadcasts over the 950AM carrier frequency.
In such cases, abbreviated dialing codes are assigned by the telecommunication carriers at a local level. That is, abbreviated dialing codes are re-used from market to market, just as AM radio carrier frequencies are commonly reused across multiple markets.
Specifically, the mobile switching centers (MSCs) servicing various markets include translations tables. The translations tables in each MSC are uniquely configured for a particular market. Thus, a call placed in one market to an abbreviated dialing code will be routed by an MSC to a destination in that market, while a different call placed in another market to the same abbreviated dialing code will be routed by another MSC to a different, market specific destination. The call characteristic used to route the call is the present location of the caller and is therefore inherently determined after the call is placed to the network.
In another example, a caller in need of emergency services can dial “911” to reach an emergency service. Depending upon the location of the caller, a particular public safety answer point (PSAP) will respond to the call. The specific PSAP can be considered a local variation of a general service. The PSAP is generally selected based on the actual location of the caller. Again, the location of the caller is inherently determined after the call is placed to the network.
In another example, a caller can dial “411” to reach an information service. A call to an information services is usually routed to a voice response unit that prompts the caller for the desired geographic location with which to associate the subsequent information request. The call is then routed to a location-appropriate call agent for further call servicing. In this example, the information service could be considered a general service, while specific implementation of the service by the geographically relevant call agent could be considered a local variation of the service.